Sequel Of Nyanyian Jangkrik, Novel dan Rindu
by RieYuri
Summary: Yuk mari mengintip gimana absurdnya sepasang sedjoli ini saat mereka sedang bersama! PS : cerita ini tercipta karena author yang lagi buntu ide buat lanjutin nulis FF lainnya - Bikin mules berkepanjangan - ceritanya sangat GaJe It's HunLay (Sehun - Lay / Yixing ) / GS of course
1. Terus Aku Kudu Piye?

_**Sequel of "Nyanyian Jangkrik, Novel dan Rindu"**_

 **Terus aku kudu piye?**

 **HunLay (GS for Lay)**

 **Hanya cerita super pendek!**

 **_TAKP?_**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sehun berjingkat kaget saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dengan segera ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing. Iya, Yixing pacarnya yang paling cantik sedunia –ga ding itu boong, Miranda Keer juga cantik baideweh-

"Xing kenapa?" tanya Sehun setelah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"Sehuuuuunnnnn"

"Sayang kamu kenapa? Bisa buka pintunya ga?" Sehun semakin khawatir saat Yixing semakin merengek didalam sana

"buka aja ga dikunci kok~!" jawab Yixing masih dengan nada merengeknya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalamnya

"kenapa? Ada apa? Kamu gapapa kan?" tanya Sehun saat ia melihat Yixing tengah beridiri didepan kaca wastafel kamar mandi masih lengkap dengan baju kantornya dan hanya dijawab gelengan serta rengekan oleh Yixing

"kenapa sih? Kamu habis kepleset?" tanya Sehun sambil liatin tubuh Yixing ada yang lecet ga tapi masih dijawab gelengan sama Yixing

"trus? Kamu abis liat kecoa?" Sehun tanya lagi dan Yixing geleng-geleng cantik lagi

"liat hantu?" –keadaan masih sama sodara-

"trus kenapa teriaaaaaakk?" tanya Sehun mulai frustasi dan Yixing juga semakin merengek frustasi

"ah, kamu mens? Yah, gabisa ML dong malam ini!" dan pertanyaan ngawur dari Sehun berhasil membuat Yixing mengangkat tangannya buat jitak kepala Sehun

"porno mulu ih itu otak isinya, heran!"

"trus kamu kenapaaaaa teriak sambil nangis gitu coba?" saking frustasinya Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang sialnya malah bikin dia keliatan tambah sexy, ga sexy gimana coba Sehun masih pake kemeja lengkap pake dasi tapi dua kancing atas dilepas jadinya dada keumbaaarrr kemana-mana

"iniiii" rengek Yixing sambil nunjuk pipi kirinya

"itu kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang semakin ga ngerti sama maksud pacarnya ini

"jerawat Hun jerawaaaattt duh ogeb deeeehhhh ah" nah sekarang Yixing yang frustasi

"trus kenapa sama itu jerawatnya sayaaaannnggg? Perasaan dia diem aja kagak minta makan kagak minta apa-apa!"

"jelas ganggu banget ini Huuuunnnn…" jawab Yixing semakin kenceng nangisnya

"ya allah yank jerawat satu doang ituuuuuuu" balas Sehun ga kalah kenceng frustasinya

"satu doang ih dibilang, satu ini ganggu bangeeettt tau ga sih?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya lagi, gatau apa dosanya bisa cinta mati sama cewek absurd macam Yixing ini

"gamasalah sama jerawatnya sayaaannggg.. ga bakal ada orang yang liat, ga bakal ke shooting juga besok dikantor kan kamu cuma PD bukan artis"

Jawaban dari Sehun malah tambah buat Yixing nangis kenceng dan Sehun makin bingung. Gawat aja kan kalo ada tetangga denger ntar dikira Sehun merkosa pacar sendiri "terus aku kudu piyeeeeeee? Ribet amat jerawat doang ih"

"aku ntar ga ketje Hun.. aku ga cans lagiiii" jawab Yixing sambil kibasin rambutnya

"ah cuma perasaan mbak e aja kali. uda diem sana cepet cuci muka, mandi, trus pake cream wajah kayak biasanya gih biar tu jerawat ilang!" perintah Sehun yang mencoba untuk sabar setengah mati

"Huuunnn aku ga cantik lagi Huuunnn" tapi Yixing makin ngedrama

" _ya allah jerawat satu doang ini ampuni Sehun ya allah"_ jerit Sehun dalam hati

"Xing plis kamu uda punya aku jadi ga masalah kamu ga cantik aku tetep cinta kok!"

"Sehuuuuunnnnnnnn jahat banget sih ah cadel pergi sono! Keluar! tidur sama Vivi sono kelonan sama Vivi sono!" Yixing murka, dengan sekuat tenaga dia ngedorong tubuh bongsor Sehun buat keluar dari kamar –padahal ini kamar Sehun- dan Sehun gelagapan setengah mati

" _salah lagi elaaahhh"_

"yank tega banget sih suruh kelonan sama Vivi.. gamau aku maunya kelonan sama kamu yank.. yank…!" teriak Sehun yang sekarang uda kekunci diluar kamar

"bodo! Jauh-jauh sana!" teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar dan Sehun semakin ngenes meratapi nasibnya malam ini

"terus aku kudu piye Vi?" tanya Sehun ke Vivi yang sekarang uda puterin kaki Sehun. Dan Vivi cuma kibas-kibasin ekornya sambil ngejawab "guk guk guukk aiinngg (karena wanita ingin dimengerti Yah)!"

 **TAMAT**

 **OKE INI SUPER GAJEEEEEEEEEE**

 **TERIMAKASIH UNTUK TETAP MEMBACA KEGAJEAN INI PARA HUNLAY SHIPPER**

 **( PS: cerita ini dibuat berawal dari kesuntukan author akibat tidak mendapatkan pencerahan untuk melanjutkan cerita2 yang ada *read Xingderella sama Story abt Yixing* tapi janji sebelum Ramadhan, Xingderella uda di update kok hahai.. mungkin sequel ini akan berlanjut jika otak sedang buntu. Ya itung2 ngintip gimana hubungan absurd yang terjadi antara sepasang sedjoli ini.. teteup yaaa Reviewnya dipersilahkan walopun ini ceritanya ga jelas banget! *tebar kiss* )**


	2. Dota dan Rokok

_**Sequel of "Nyanyian Jangkrik, Novel dan Rindu"**_

 **Dota dan Rokok**

 **HunLay (GS for Lay)**

 **Short Fic**

 _ **Special Guest : Mas-mas kasir Indomaret**_

 **_Dota dan Rokok_**

" _tau gini ogah tadi diajakin keluar!"_ Cuma kata-kata itu yang dari tadi dibatin sama Yixing sambil tangannya gabisa berenti ngremes-ngremes guling Sehun yang uda lemes ga berisi. Mau ngomel juga ga bakalan digubris. Maunya apa coba ngajakin keluar terus nyuruh nginep lagi tapi akhirnya dicuekin? Balas dendam ni ceritanya?

Daripada bête ga karuan kan akhirnya Yixing ambil HPnya terus mulai kirim BBM ke Baekhyun.

 _ **-Baek, lagi ngapain?—**_

Ga lama kemudian Yixing uda dapet balesan dari Baekhyun

 _-nonton Mohabattein Xing.. wae?—_

Yixing nepok jidat baca balesan Baekhyun, kalo ga nonton dunia terbalik ya India ni anak hobinya

 _ **-Bete ni Baek..—**_

 _-napa? Dicuekin Sehun ya? Tenang Xing kamu ga sendiri, dia Dota an sama Loey baidewe—_

 _ **-lah sama aja ih ternyata—**_

 _-namanya juga lakik, sama semua!—_

 _ **-mana asap rokok dimana-mana, teriak-teriak gajelas hadeuh, tau gini kan tadi ogah disuruh nginep—**_

 _-main dota kagak teriak ga enak kali Xing! Tapi kalo rokok Loey uda kagak untungnya—_

 _ **-iya kan kamunya lagi halim Baek—**_

 _-hamil hoe hamil!—_

 _ **-iya itu dah Baek!—**_

 _-eh Xing udah dulu ya, Loey laper ngajakin keluar beli tahu telor.. ketemu besok dikantor ya.. bye!—_

Yixing manyun baca balesan Baekhyun. Tapi habis itu dia senyum soalnya Sehun juga bakal udahan main dotanya. Kan Chanyeol lagi keluar sama Baekhyun, jadi dia ga ada temennya.

 _ **-oke Baek… Bye!—**_

Yixing naroh lagi HPnya trus liatin Sehun yang masih sibuk sama laptop didepannya sambil rokok masih nempel dibibirnya. Jangan lupain sama satu rokok lagi yang diselipin dikuping uda kayak abang tukang becak.

" _oke Xing sabar, paling bentar lagi udahan main Dotanya!"_

Dan satu menit, dua menit sampai lima menit akhirnya Sehun masih asik sama dunianya. Dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya Yixing buka suara sambil keluarin jurus aegyo mautnya yang sedikit dipaksain

"sayaaanngg"

"hhhmmmm" masih sama, cuma dibales gumaman sama Sehun

"lapeeeerrrr" oke ini Yixing boong nyatanya dia masih kenyang banget tadi makan mie aceh habis 2 porsi

"makan sayang! Didapur masih ada ramyeon banyak" jawab Sehun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tercinta

Dan akhirnya Yixing jengkel sendiri, masa iya makan mie lagi?

"kan tadi uda makan mie ih"

"masih ada nasi juga kan bisa bikin nasi goreng! Bumbunya juga masih ada tuh dikulkas"

Oke ini Yixing makin bête, tapi gapapa paling ga Sehun mau jawab dia walopun masih diselingi teriakan-teriakan nista karena bentengnya di bom musuh.

"gamau makan yang berat-berat ih masih kenyaaanngg"

"lha tadi katanya laper?" Yixing teriak dalam hati soalnya kali ini berhasil bikin Sehun noleh liat dia

"tumben mau liat kalo diajakin ngomong" Yixing pura-pura jutek

"mumpung loading ni sayang., mau apa kamu? Katanya laper?"

Muncul siku-siku perempatan dikepala Yixing, ternyata lagi loading hiks ciyan.

"udahan napa ngegamenya, anterin ke indomaret beli camilan kek. Uda kayak sapi ompong tau ga sih dicuekin mulu gatau musti ngapain!"

"duh bentar sayang nanggung, kelarin dulu ya bentar" jawab Sehun uda sibuk ngegame lagi

"sebenernya ngegame sama sapa sih? Perasaan Chanyeol juga masih keluar sama bininya" tanya Yixing penasaran

"kan masih ada Ojong sayang, bentar ya.. bentaaarr aja!"

Duh ini tiba-tiba Yixing pengen banget nimpuk adik iparnya pake pantat panci, biar sekalian item item dah. Btw Ojong itu Jongin, suami Luhan kakak sepupu Yixing. Tapi Yixingnya ogah nganggep Jongin kakak ipar soalnya Jongin tu seumuran sama Sehun. Intinya dia sama Luhan sama-sama pecinta berondong.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul lampu nyala dikepala Yixing. Dia juga gatau dapet ilham dari mana punya ide yang mayan bagus kayak gini. Tanpa nunggu lama, Yixing ambil HPnya dan kirim BBM lagi keseseorang

 _ **-Jong, baidewe gimana sama lingerie baru punya Luhan? dia sexy ga make tu lingerie?"**_

Yixing ketawa puas dalem hati. Yakin dah pasti si Jongin matanya langsung ijo habis baca chat dari dia. Dan ga lama kemudian Yixing denger ada BBM masuk ke ponselnya.

 _-nun, seriusan Luhan beli lingerie baru?—_

Yixing cekikikan tapi sayangnya Sehun ga tertarik sama suara cekikikan Yixing yang kayak kucing cegukan

 _ **-lha emang belom dipake sama dia? Harusnya sih hari ini uda dateng, dia belinya kemaren lusa soalnya"**_

 _-kamu kok tau kalo dia beli lingerie baru? Ga lagi boong kan kamu nun?"_

Jongin lancar banget balesin chat Yixing tapi Sehun masih sibuk ngegame, disitu Yixing merasa sedih

 _ **-kayak gatau binimu aja Jong! Kan dia kalo ada apa-apa datengnya masih ke aku!"**_

Oke setelah chat Yixing yang terakhir Jongin lama ga balesin dan Sehun mulai lemesin badannya. Ini pertanda disana Jongin uda mulai beraksi dan Yixing mulai kasian soalnya Jongin percaya aja diboongin sama Yixing. Tanpa nunggu lagi Yixing langsung matiin HPnya daripada ntar dia kena semprot Luhan kan. Gapapa deh kena semprotnya besok yang penting sekarang kekasih tergantengnya uda ga ngegame lagi. Asiiikkk..

"sayang" nah kan akhirnya Sehun manggil Yixing duluan

"hhmmmm"

"yuk!" ajak Sehun tapi Yixing malah melongo

"yuk kemana?"

"katanya ngajakin beli cemilan gimana sih?"

"oh iya, ayuk!" jawab Yixing kalem padahal mah dalem hati teriak-teriak ga karuan dah.

"yauda bentar pipis dulu!"

Sehun pergi pipis dan Yixing senyum-senyum girang. Gapapalah walopun cuma jalan ke indomaret disebrang jalan. Yang penting ga dicuekin lagi!

"Yuk!"

Yixing terpesona lagi untuk kesekian kali sama pacarnya sendiri. Padahal lagi makek hoodie doang tapi kerennya subhanallah bener-bener dah ni anaknya papa Oh.

Dan akhirnya ga sampai habisin waktu lima menit mereka uda nyampek d Indomaret

"selamat malam selamat datang di Indomaret selamat belanja!" sapa mas-mas kasirnya sambil notalin belanjaan orang

Yixing langsung ngacir gitu aja dan Sehun jalan dibelakang Yixing sambil bawain keranjang belanjaan. Yixing yang emang dasarnya doyan makan seadanya camilan diborong semua dah. Mulai dari keripik kentang yang namanya ga beda jauh sama nama kecilnya, keripik kentang rasa indomie goreng, keripik singkong, oreo 3 rasa ada semua, sama jangan lupa susu ultra rasa mocca-nya 3 sama indomilk pisang-nya juga 3. Dan hebatnya Sehun ga kaget malah nawarin lagi

"yank happy tosnya kagak? Enak ih mubadzir kagak dibeli"

"oh iya!" akhirnya diambl juga tu happy tos segede gaban sama Yixing

"total belanjanya 80ribu 5ratus 50rupiah kak ada kartu indomaretnya?" –mas mas kasir-

"ga ada mas" jawab Yixing keluarin duit dari dompet Sehun

"pulsanya sekalian kak" –mas mas kasir-

"ga mas makasih"

"uang nya seratus ribu ya kak saya terima" –mas mas kasir-

"eh mas nambah LA menthol satu" ini Sehun yang ngomong dan Yixing ngelirik ga enak

"perasaan masih rokokmu yank"

"uda habis sayang" jawab Sehun enteng

"lah, kalo uda habis yauda napa besok lagi ih!"

"dota an ga ada rokok tu kayak hidupku tanpa kamu yank" mantap booosss ini Sehun ngerayu sekalian modus jadi mau ga mau Yixing nya jadi kicep.

Dan terjadi lagi malam ini. Pengennya Yixing ngambek tapi tetep aja Sehun bisa luluhin hatinya. Ambil atinya pinter banget, dibeliin cemilan sama digombalin uda deh anteng yang awalnya bête sekarang jadi yaudahin aja. Namanya juga cowok, gabisa pisah dari yang namanya game sama rokok.

 **END**

 **Ini apaaaaa? Ceritanya d KorSel tapi ada Indomaret trus jajannya juga merk Lokal gitu hahahahaha**

 **Hulaaaaaaa Sayangnya Akuuuhhh Happy Fastiiinnnggg..**

 **Selama Ramadhan "Xinderella" Hiatus Dulu Ya, Gantinya Ini Yang Di Up Hehe..**

 **Dan Lagi-Lagi Chapter 2 Ceritanya Gaje Heuheu.. Tapi Ini Berdasarkan Kisah Nyata Hahai.. Bukan Berarti Akunya Curcol Lewat Ni FF Tapi Keadaan Yang Sebenarnya Kalo Punya Cowok Gamers Ya Gini Ni Sikonnya, Rela Ditigain Sama Game Dan Rokok Apalagi Kalo Uda Pegang Dota :D**

 **Uda segini aja.. Review Juseyoooo :***

 **Moga lancar terus puasanya muach!**


End file.
